


For His Madonna

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Mild Language, Sex Addiction, Weird Point of View Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus has a few thoughts about himself and Tailgate, or in his terms, his goddess made flesh.  He may have a few issues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Madonna

He hated what he had once been.

 

He could remember it clearly; when he was a weak, tempted man who couldn't keep it in his pants.

 

Cyclonus could remember the taste of cheap liquor, the smell of cigarette smoke and the intoxicating touch of another.

 

Another against him, another around him, another sucking him, another pulling him inside something wonderful.

 

Over and over he would give more of himself away to feel that until there was nothing left of who he was.

 

And when he had finally met her... oh Primus, the embodiment of perfection that even he could not dare look upon... he was nothing.

 

He was lower than the scum of the dirt she walked over.  He, filth who should have never walk across her shadow, had tricked her into defiling herself with him.  He who had trick, no, forced to pay her body to him like a common whore.

 

That was all he was - a filthy, low-life john.  He had tried to drag her down to his level of filth.  But she knew him better.  She had only let him dirty her because she had pitied him.  She had wanted to give him a chance to redeem herself in her eyes.

 

And when he didn't?  When he began to abuse the trust of such a perfect woman?  She punished him.  She sent him to that horrible place he had never wanted to be in ever again.  And then she had left him there to die.

 

To die.  And then be reborn.

 

He realized his mistakes.  He repented.  He ripped apart the filth that he had let in and burn it all to ashes.

 

He no longer needed another whore's body.  He needed no twink's body to alleviate his need for lust.

 

All he needed... All he needed was her.

 

His god.  His Madonna.  His perfect love in her perfect flesh and skin.

 

But he could not go crawling back to her, oh no.  He had lost that right when he had tried to defile her before with his filth.

 

He would need to gift her with all she had given up to save him.  Money, security, luxury... everything.  And so when the devil came calling at that horrid place, offering him a chance for it all with a smile on his face, he shook hands with the devil.

 

And the devil gave him it all.  For his work, for his brains, for his cleverness,  _for his soul_ , he gave him all she could ever dream of.  All she could ever want and selflessly give for a fool like him.

 

But he had it.  He had it all.  Everything for her.  And then he had to find her - easy to do once he made the devil happy with his groveling and work.

 

Once he had found her, once he had heard her heavenly voice... the moment she had opened the door to let him see her face...

 

He had overstepped his place.  When he should have been groveling before her for being such a fool, for defiling her and then selling his soul to the devil, he had touched her.  Kissed her, begged for her mercy with his body.  Over and over he pleaded for her forgiveness by worshipping her body with his own.

 

When he finally realized the errors of his ways, he begged for forgiveness.  Pleaded for her gentle hand to lay on his head and forgive him.  Offered all he could to appease her.  Offered her a rightful temple to be worshipped and loved like the god she was.

 

And she had.  Oh she had and did.  And every day, every day he worshipped her.  He would dirty himself with the devil's work and come home to the temple to be cleansed.  To have his sin washed away by her touch, her kiss, her embrace.

 

There would be no temple with Tailgate and there would be no temple without her holy disciple to pay tribute at the temple.

 

END


End file.
